


Devil In The Details

by cyren2132



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Terra Prime, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: Phlox is tasked with filling out the standard death certificate for a girl that was anything but.





	Devil In The Details

Phlox pulled out his desk chair and sat down with a heavy sigh. He’d been putting this task off for far too long.

Straightening, he pulled a keyboard closer and began to type. It was a fairly antiquated method, but even days later, he didn’t think he could trust himself to do dictation.

 **Name:** Elizabeth T’Les Tucker

 **Mother:** T’Pol (Vulcan)        **Father:** Charles Tucker III (Human)

 **Date of Birth:** August 24, 2154 (estimate)        **Date of Death:** January 23, 2155

He filled in the rest of the form methodically. Blood Type (a field he would have found entirely fascinating if this were any other circumstance). Weight. Length. Cause of Death.

This report held all the facts they could know of the child’s history. Medical centers across the universe would call it a complete record of her short life. But it wasn’t complete. Not by a long shot.

Though it explained in detail her creation from stolen material and her birth in a secret lunar base, it could never tell the story of the parents who loved her endlessly despite only meeting her in her final days.

It couldn’t tell the story of a mother, keeping vigil next to her baby, entertaining it with a colorful heirloom, nor of a father, finally accepting that there was no cure coming and no harm that could be done by quietly asking to hold his daughter in her final hours.

It could never describe the ache in Phlox’s heart as Tucker — a man that a small, illogical part of his brain still thought of as a son — cradled Elizabeth in his arms, memorizing her face. No. There was no standard report that could ever sufficiently describe the grief and heartbreak working its way through the halls of Enterprise. But for now, this would have to do.


End file.
